Stop!
by Deirdre's Magic
Summary: Minerva is getting married but not to Albus! What will he do? ADMM


Stop!

By Deidre.

Let me know what you think!

Minerva sighed loudly. Ever since she was a child she had imagined her wedding day. By the time she was fifteen she had already planned the entire thing, from the guests invited to the colour and placement of the napkins. And here she was, waiting outside the door to the chapel.

"What the hell am I doing?" she asked loudly.

"You're getting married! After all these years you're finally getting married! We never thought it happen Minnie! All the other witches your age are already married and most have grandkids! I never thought I'd see the day when my darling niece walked down the aisle!" said Minerva's aunt happily.

"My name is Minerva! But why am I betrothed to Eamonn O' Reilly? Why do I have an arranged marriage! Why me?"

"Min If we didn't have to force someone to marry you no one ever would. You're getting old and an unwed woman brings shame to the clan. Eamonn at least loves another but you Min? Even if you did love someone else he would never ever love you!-"

"Enough Rose, leave the child alone." snapped a voice.

The three women looked around to see Minerva's mother. Her normally calm expression was replaced by one of anger.

"Eamonn is at the altar, and you will enter soon daughter. Do not fail." she said stiffly but when she walked by Minerva she slipped a blue bracelet into her hand. The others didn't notice.

Minerva looked at the bracelet in her hand. It was priceless. Passed down through the female line it was a treasured item, and the object of many stories. Her great grandmother and grandmother had both worn it to their own arranged marriages. Minerva smiled as she recalled the events. It happened before she was born but she knew the story so well she might have been there. Slipping the bracelet on quickly she took a deep breath as the door opened.

The actual ceremony was everything other than what Minerva had dreamed.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

The groom avoided her gaze, and either looked at the floor or a pretty lass crying at the back of the chapel. Minerva had never even met Eamonn before and he definitely wasn't the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She could only imagine a life like that with only one person. Her best friend, confidant and supporter of many years; Albus Dumbledore. She had plucked up the courage to finally tell him, just a few days ago. She had run to his office, pulled open the door and entered his office. He was behind his desk, reading papers but when he saw her he jumped up, afraid that something awful had happened to her. Walking towards her he studied her face carefully. Just when she was about to speak the words she had been longing to say for ages there was a knock at the window. An owl was waiting irritably outside. The moment was gone, her dreams were shattered. When she had read the letter, explaining her arranged marriage she had fled the room in tears, accidentally dropping the letter on the way. But Minerva couldn't go back for it. Albus was shouting her name behind her and she had to escape.

Drawing her attention back to the wedding, no her wedding, she yawned discreetly. The priest noticed however, and spoke the very words that she had been waiting to hear.

"...why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The words didn't nearly have the effect that Minerva had expected. The crying girl's howls had gotten louder.

But the door suddenly burst opened and in ran a auburn haired man.

"I object!"

Everyone turned to look. Minerva knew as she looked into his now furious blue eyes that she would never forget this moment for as long as she lived. The emotions she felt were unexplainable as she saw the only man she had ever loved walk towards her.

The face of Minerva's future mother in law was complete shock, which soon turned to disgust. As Albus desperately ran to the bride, she stuck out her foot, sending him to the ground. The sound that they all heard when he hit the ground was sickening. When he failed to move people panicked. There was soon complete chaos in the chapel and Minerva hardly noticed when Eamonn ran to embrace the crying woman. Her only thoughts and gaze were on the man before her.

He woke to the sound of a worried voice.

"...please you have to tell me!"

"He will wake later Miss McGonagall." said the healer. "I suggest you go home to rest, weren't you supposed to be married today..."

Albus once more sank into darkness.

"...and it was a sight to behold! The door crashed open and there stood a man!"

"A man?"

"A man."

"This man?" 

"Oh hush Diana, she's telling the story!"

"But I know!"

"Know what?"

"Quiet you bairns! Do you want me to tell the story or not?"

"Aye!" said the voices in unison. Albus assumed that they were two young children, judging by the sound of their voices. He opened his eyes slowly and looked straight into a pair of emerald eyes.

"Minerva?" he sighed as he struggled to focus his vision. He heard a small giggle.

"He called me Minerva!"

"Get away he's waking! Call Minerva someone!" The sound of footsteps could be heard.

Minerva rushed into the room, her hair flying behind her.

"Albus?" she asked uncertainly as she saw the figure in the bed. He was talking with two eager children, Minerva instantly recognizing them as her best friends children.

"Aunt Min!"

"Leave now bairns, I'll talk with you later!" She hugged them tightly and watched sadly as they ran out of the room, pulling their mother with them.

Neither of them knew what to say. What could be said after such a day?

The tension in the room was thick as Minerva sat on a chair next to Albus and looked down at her hands. Never before had they ever had such an uncomfortable silence in all their years of friendship.

Albus suddenly coughed and looked at Minerva, though she kept her eyes down.

"I need to...explain my actions earlier today. It was extremely wrong of me to interrupt such a ceremony and I assure you that I regret today immensely. I will understand if you never want to speak to me again."

Minerva glanced upwards quickly. His eyes were shut but she could see a small tear trickle down his face. His face bore a look of such desperation and anguish that she could barely look at him. She noticed that his hands were clenched so tightly that they were going white.

That was when she realised that it was up to her. It was her only chance. And if she missed it Albus would be true to his word and distance himself from her. He truly believed that she had wanted to get married and that he had ruined her life. She nearly laughed at the notion. How could he not see it? She loved him so much that she felt she would burst with the joy of it.

In a sudden bold move Minerva threw her arms around him and buried her face in his long beard. When he didn't respond she was scared. What if she had read the signs wrong? What if Rose really was right?

But all the feelings of doubt washed away as his arms came around her and pulled her even closer to him. She let a few tears fall as her deepest desires came true. Albus' aging hand shook as he stroked her dark hair. She then felt wetness on her cheek and she realised that she felt his tears.

She had never seen him cry. Not ever. Not even when the most atrocious things were happening. Minerva had never once see him lose control.

"I love you Albus. I always have." she said simply. He lifted her chin and they shared an intense, passionate kiss.

"I love you my dear. More than anything."

"What's this?" he then asked after a while, touching her blue bracelet.

"A family heirloom. For years it has saved the women of the family from bad marriages."

A silence fell but it was a comfortable one. Besides, words could not express what they now both felt. They  
suddenly laughed when they heard some loud voices and recognized them.

"I told you so Lachlan!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! I knew that they loved each other, I just knew it!"

"Did not!"

"Quiet you two! Don't make me come in there! Give Minerva and Albus some time alone!"


End file.
